<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>麦琪的礼物 by hawkandedward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233106">麦琪的礼物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkandedward/pseuds/hawkandedward'>hawkandedward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkandedward/pseuds/hawkandedward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a seeming friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>麦琪的礼物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>全是穿帮镜头。是五月末摸的一点梅梅。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>brian may贴招募乐队成员的告示时其实roger taylor正巧路过，只是没意识到发生了什么。有同学看到，蛮兴奋地跟roger讲。roger就去看，他看完告示就把它揭掉。这告示是手抄，有的人觉得不靠谱，roger反而因此觉得很正式。但是他去到地址，校区里隔得比较远的寝室，当时有个人在打扫卫生。</p><p>roger靠在门边，手插到头发里，挺摸不着头脑地打量，“不是说有个乐队招聘？还是我找错了？”</p><p>清理房间的人转头看他，“有，但去做家教了。”这种你不知道我知道带来的沟通有点无效，roger有点恼怒。第二天再去时他带上鼓槌，倒不是下马威的意思，只是觉得自己该被重视一下。</p><p>brian正在低头写东西，鸟扬着尾羽在纸上蹦蹦跳跳，踩雪的声音。光很亮，brian背对窗户，还很亮就随便扣了顶帽子。roger敲门时还挺有礼貌，但等待一会儿没被注意，遂伸了鼓槌去敲brian的帽檐。鸟把尾羽放下，brian正好抬起头来，roger的鼓槌不轻不重地敲在他鼻梁上。</p><p>气氛很尴尬，roger也不会说场面话。清清嗓子刚打算作自我介绍，就听见brian很欠地开口，“你头发长得真没规格。”</p><p>-</p><p>没结梁子而且组了乐队，奇妙的事。两个人又不当成是玩儿，所以总一起排练，然后晚上碰面去酒吧表演。之后达成共识是彼此都有其他的事意料之外的事，不做计划的商量比较麻烦，于是决定搬到一起。</p><p> </p><p>roger搬去那天，brian的宿舍正在漏水，木地板洇得发黑。roger自己都没处落脚，只能照顾好行李——把它放去床上。brian听见响动，揪着一只扳手露头，“你来得正好，帮我捡下地上的纸。”</p><p>roger应住，提着裤子过去。他以为那纸是谱子或者歌词，慢吞吞捡起来看了几眼才发现是混着一堆数据运算的公式。roger很惊，大叫，“这是什么！”他跟brian不算熟，仅仅叫一起演奏，还不算伙伴。又端详几秒意识到是些行星轨迹测算，天体物理的测试题。roger更吃惊，于是感叹，“真是八竿子打不着。”</p><p>brian涉水来他旁边，“也就那样，都一样。说来我还跟我爸做过一把吉他，改天给给看看。不过……”之后才流露一点对roger大惊小怪的无奈，“你学生物，不也照样会打鼓？”</p><p>“那你也该学做三角钢琴，”roger翻白眼送给他，“我那是实用科学，不像你这个要踩着牛顿的苹果树好吊去伊甸园的苹果树上。”</p><p>brian弯下腰，“我们又不是自讨苦吃。”他一字一顿，“这是摘苹果，探索未知没什么不好。我爱天文爱音乐也爱人们……不过人们有时太过傲慢了。”</p><p>哦哦哦，roger疯狂点头，“我不是人们，更不傲慢，所以快停止发洪水，生物学家只能帮忙抓点动物，”他说到这就扬扬手里的纸，“做不出诺亚方舟。”</p><p>-</p><p>freddie和john加入，就更不能止步。他们开始筹划出自己的唱片，freddie提出建议，那时他们才明白自己其实也有野心。不过没钱，既困惑又困扰。</p><p>brian继续做家教，某天出去的路上遇见roger提着几瓶饮料过来。他们不期而遇地碰头，roger很兴奋地指地面的水洼抓住的柳絮，“你看像不像结冰？”但brian已经打定主意不告诉roger他头上也沾了柳絮。</p><p>roger非要跟着一起去。明明看起来除了眼睛哪里都不像对这世界很好奇，brian叹气，让他跟着去。</p><p>授课是蛮简单的题，brian简明扼要，学生却听不懂。下楼喝水休息时roger跟他咬耳朵，“天啊，我觉得好屈才。”遣词造句有点像嘲讽。brian被roger的头发刮过鼻子，就打个喷嚏作回应，“你可以为我的工作量少感到高兴。”</p><p>Roger帮他把书和材料收起来，边松着背包肩带边说：“这真高兴不起来。”但仔细一想又笑了，歪着头说brian你真好玩儿。</p><p>-</p><p>有年bbc约他们上台。假唱，roger完全不同意，就打断其他人的商量跑出去喝酒，很晚才回来。freddie和brian聚在一楼客厅等他。freddie嘟囔乌龟、鸡蛋和蜗牛。听见开门声brian扭头来看又扭头回去。roger被表象迷惑，以为他俩在玩儿字谜游戏。没兴趣，脱下大衣上楼。</p><p>freddie猛地扩大音量，暗示换明示。于是roger停下，抱胸，皮笑肉不笑地看他们的花招。brian转身，伸手跨过地上的酒瓶，挺无奈，“你捏我一下。”他说。</p><p>roger视线短暂停留，继而越过他直盯着freddie。他撑着楼梯扶手眨眼，对freddie满脸不耐烦，“别在这鬼扯，我怎么高兴怎么来。”</p><p>freddie拽抱枕扔他，brian叫一声，往右走一步拦下。抱枕被缓冲出一个奇怪的角度，飞去打到了楼上睡眼惺忪的john。john手一抖，杯子拿不稳，酒全浇下来泼到roger身上。</p><p>“哦淋浴，为什么不是喷头。”roger闻了闻，没继续说话，蹬蹬蹬上楼。剩下的三个人都愣住，半晌无言。最终还是john开口，他皱着眉，算非常愤怒地对brian叫，“是roger被浇了，你别瞧得跟我着了火一样！”</p><p>-</p><p>意外促成了意外的和解。最后还是去了，不过roger全程挑食一样蜻蜓点水，发现摄像头对着自己就翻白眼。brian和john也心不在焉。bbc临时给他们加了个话剧节目，没商量报酬，如果曝光率不算的话。</p><p>他们随意记了剧本，上台，送病人freddie去急救室。哦哦……john捂脸啜泣，他饰演一位失去兄弟的学生。毫无技术地假哭几声后抬起头对观众说：“我相信这一点，他会没事的，他还睁眼朝我看呢。”</p><p>brian推完担架，转去幕后，记不住自己作医护人员的旁白。台本不知道被扔去哪里，他只能跟还没上场的roger努力回忆。时间快不够。brian只好打开话筒。“他并不知道那是死不瞑目。”说完缓口气，回头才发现roger震惊地看着他，之后挺久才挤出一句，“brian may你人精。”</p><p>-</p><p>磕磕绊绊结束，他们去后台卸妆。</p><p>roger解不开领结。“哦。”，他胡乱扯了几下，对brian抱怨，“这东西可真烦。”brian对着镜子拨自己的头发和假睫毛，顺便发出疑问，“你说扯烂会不会要赔钱？”</p><p>roger笑，说既然这么担心那你来解。brian转头对着他，“对着这种我也不会。”</p><p>roger说行，很聪明地提议，“那你绕来我后面呗。”于是brian伸手环绕他。roger得空就开始卷发玩儿，停住一下，“你手上有点小伤。”他漫不经心地提醒。</p><p>brian正好解完，所以抬手打算去灯下看，结果roger脑子抽筋，把他俩的头发缠在了一起。brian看清了，那伤口很小，可能是抬担架时被划到，但头皮着实痛得他一个趔趄。</p><p>哦，brian差点想骂人。“roger taylor！”他怒气冲冲，感叹语气持续两句话，“你睁眼给我看看！”</p><p>-</p><p>他们从此喜欢话剧。巡演结束，日程很多。累，但忙里偷闲去看。有一年他们看红舞鞋，那算个歌剧。回去几周roger就写了drowse，以至brian总觉得drowse就是写红舞鞋。</p><p>倒也确实。那年roger还写了其他一些歌。</p><p>不过brian后来又想，其实queen才是那只红舞鞋。</p><p>-</p><p>做新专辑的时候他们去乡下，别墅里的录音室。brian的房间有壁炉，烟囱嗤嗤漏水。roger爬上屋顶去修，但上去了没退路，蹲着好久brian也爬上去伸手给他才敢踩瓦片下来。而john的房间很小，在底层很潮湿。录完歌那几天roger没事干，就把自己的房间还给john。结果换完不适应，天天说自己under pressure。john气得要笑，说那换回来？但roger铁了心，决定黏brian一起去外面搭帐篷。</p><p>brian在写新曲子，谁来敲门都回应“roger taylor你离我远点。”等到roger打好腹稿真的过来，其实只是一句话。</p><p>roger敲着门，很欢快地，“我们能去看星星！”</p><p> </p><p>所以他们去原野。夜幕如一张袍，缀满耀眼的装饰。roger跑出去几步，对brian喊，“我从来没认真看过这些星星，不过就算想也看不到，”他被风推着跑回来，“小时候在纸上画简笔，涂非常简陋的黄色三角形。星体星体，我却一直以为每片叶子都类似一张星星。”</p><p>brian蹲在地上跟星星对视。他低声，蛮腼腆地笑，“把星星切片啊，涂着黄油的星星面包。”</p><p>-</p><p>夜深他们觉得冷——没带多少衣服。roger翻身跳起来自告奋勇回去拿。brian就留下来铺被子，之后roger回来，但还是不够，他们只好抱在一起睡。真暖和还是压到麻木感觉不到冷不是什么重要区分，brian只担心这次他们头发不要又扯去一块儿。</p><p>第二天brian醒的早，天体运行一样优美的生物节律。roger睁眼的时候brian正打算开口说话。忽然有鸡叫，很近的农场，稍远一点是录音室别墅。场面很滑稽，roger捂着肚子打滚，“bri……brian你是高卢雄鸡。”他哈哈大笑。</p><p>brian记起他写im in love with my car，刚想说你真有文化。但又记起john写back chat时数roger笑得最开心。于是捏了嗓子唱gallileo，gallileo，figaro。气得roger翻白眼，以迅雷不及掩耳之势打他。</p><p> </p><p>brian躲开roger的枕头，又反击以一串车钥匙。roger呆住，过几秒才反应过来，小心翼翼地问，“给我的？”不过很快恢复常态，“这还用得着你？”</p><p>brian摊手，“闲得没事。”</p><p>roger认清车牌，“你可真是烧钱。”思考一会儿，跑去外面拖来一架大望远镜。他对着brian耸耸肩，“同样是无聊导致。不过我这闲到此为止，”他狡黠眨眼，“所以没搞什么装饰，毕竟总不好把它涂成红色。”</p><p>brian大惊，“你怎么不昨晚拿出来，现在都没星星了。你要我看什么？”他把镜头转向roger，迫击炮的瞄准镜，“是要我这么看？”</p><p>roger眼角抽搐，没话可说。他想起自己第一次看见brian的名字错记成brain，又想起一个中国粉丝，于是很别扭地说，“brian may，你没脑。”</p><p>-</p><p>那是五月的一个清晨，只有怀春的人才没脑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>